In The End
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: What happens when one accident changed everything? [Warning: YAOI! Yamachi! MAJOR ANGST]


Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, nor do I own 'In the end' By Linkin Park (You rule man!!)  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a Yamachi fic, Which means.. Boy x boy, so if you don't like that kind of stuff followed by MAJOR HEAVY angst, GO AWAY!! I don't want homophobic people emailing me and whining in my ear!  
  
~  
In the end  
~  
  
Sora kissed Matt passionately on the lips, she pushed him against the wall and started to make a trail down his neck. Matt moaned in pleasure and began to kiss her all over.  
  
All Tai could do was watch quietly. The 16-year-old silently cried, a thing he didn't do on a regular basis. His boyfriend was cheating on him, what else could he do?  
  
He watched as they finished their little act, Matt saw Tai around the corner.  
  
"Tai, I-I didn't know you were there, I didn't mean to-" Matt said, but was cut off by Tai.  
  
"No, you DID mean to Matt, you lied to me when you said you loved me, but you love S-Sora." Tai sobbed.  
  
"No Tai, I love you. I don't know why I did this, Im so sorry" Matt said and he hugged Tai, but Tai flinched away.  
  
Rain started to pour down.  
  
"Don't touch me! Just- just get away from me! I don't want to see you ever again!!" Tai shouted and started crying and ran off. Matt sighed and slumped against the wall.  
  
"What's the matter Matt?" Sora asked innocently, and began to rub against Matt, trying to seduce him.  
  
"N-nothing" Matt said and walked off.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Kari jumped off the sofa, when she heard the door slam shut. From such a scare she dropped the book she was reading when she heard soft sobbing coming from the front door area. She crept up and tip-toed over, with her hand in the air, ready to slap the intruder. She walked over and dropped her hand down,  
  
"Tai?" She asked timidly.  
  
"What?" He said, sniffing. Wiping away his tears with his jacket sleeve. Kari reached over and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"Whats wrong, 'niisan?" She asked.  
  
"N-nothing" Tai lied and continued to sob. His face was pale, and tears stained his soft skin.  
  
"I know SOMETHING is wrong Taichi Kamiya! If you don't tell me, Im going to have to tickle you to get the truth!!" Kari said with a smile, but frowned when Tai started crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on, lets get you out of these wet clothes Tai, and get you to bed!!!" Kari exclaimed as she helped Tai take off his drenched, trench coat.  
  
A few minutes later, Tai was already in bed. Their parents weren't home because Tai and Kari's Grandmother was sick and they needed to take care of her.  
  
"So tell me Tai, what happened?" Kari asked as she sat down, next to her brother.  
  
"Matt, He-he was making out with Sora. He ch-cheated on me Kari!! He cheated on me!!!" Tai said, and choked out a sobbing noise.  
  
"Shhh, Tai. I'm on your side.." Kari trailed off and stroked her older brothers soft big hair. She kept on doing that until she heard his soft breathing even out.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Matt slammed his bedroom door shut and lay down on his bed. He had cheated on his boyfriend, that he loved, on the girl he had known since their adventures in the Digital World.   
  
Sora had bumped into Matt while he was walking down the street, when they bumped in they had fallen on top of each other and their lips met. Sora thought that, that was a sign that Matt loved her and started kissing him, Matt couldn't resist and joined in.   
  
Matt erased that thought and pushed his thought to Tai, His loving, caring, sweet, friendly, now HEARTBROKEN boyfriend. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his loved one. He pushed aside all his thoughts and closed his eyes, into a deep, restless sleep.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
The sunshine hit Kari Kamiya's face. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned, planning on waking up Tai early today, but couldn't when she saw him resting quietly and peacefully on the bunk below her.  
  
She then realized she had a lunch date with Tk, and had to be at his place by 10AM, and it was 25 past 8 right now. She quickly got undressed infront of her slumbering brother, she didn't really care, because she knew that he wasnt a light sleeper.  
  
Kari quietly tip-toed out of their bedroom and silently shut the door------  
  
--Which squeaked loudly..  
  
Tai rolled over and groaned, Kari couldn't help but giggle, then she skipped off down to the breakfast table, where she ate some cereal while listening to her favourite song on the radio.  
  
~  
  
Tai opened his eyes and scanned the room sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, and walked outside.  
  
"Morning Tai!!" Kari chirped, cheerfully.  
  
"Morning Kari.." Tai said dully, as he poured some cereal into a bowl, and ate silently.  
  
"Okay, I'm off to Tk's, I won't be back till 7! See ya 'niisan!" Kari said and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Bye Kari!" He said as the door shut, he couldn't help but remember yesterdays incident, he sobbed quietly and ran to his room. He slipped in a CD into Kari and his CD player and listened to the song.  
  
__  
  
It starts with one thing   
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
  
__  
  
Tai listened to the last part of the song.   
  
'My life is worthless, worthless, worthless..' He thought,   
'Matt doesn't need me anymore, so why don't I just end my life?'   
  
Tai let out a pathetic sob and scurried to his drawer. He took out his army knife and took out the razor blade. He put it against his pale skin, and glided it across, hard enough to draw blood. The red liquidy substance dripped down onto the wooden floor, making a dark red stain.  
  
He walked outside, leaving a trail.   
  
'What am I doing?' Tai thought and looked at the large cut he had made on his wrist.  
  
'If I die, it would upset them all, Kari, mom, dad.. my friends' He felt weak and he dropped to the floor.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Matt knocked on the door, ready to apologize..  
  
"Okay Matt, you can do this!" He told himself, as he knocked on the door again.  
  
"Tai?" Matt shouted as he banged on the door. "Tai!!" He said, he turned the knob and the door opened.  
  
"Strange" Matt thought, "Tai never leaves the door open unless he's home!", Matt walked through, he saw Tai's shoes and coat.  
  
"He must be home!!" Matt thought.  
  
'No, why is HE here?' Tai thought as he felt his strength leaving him in an alarming rate.  
  
Matt walked into the large Kamiya apartment, and gasped when he saw his boyfriend battered and bleeding on the floor.  
  
"Tai, oh my gosh! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"  
  
"You don't love m-me anymore, so I'm ending my l-life! I hope you h-happy with S-Sora!" Tai said and became limp.  
  
"No..NO!" Matt screamed and called an ambulance.  
  
"Don't leave me baby!!" Matt cooed and cried silently.  
  
__  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
  
  
___  
  
Comments? Flames? Please review if you want me to continue the next chapter!!!!  
  
Yama: You're not going to KILL my Taichi, are you?  
  
Me: Maybe... maybe not, depends on how many reviews I get!!  
  
Yama: Please, pleeeeeeeease review!! *puppy face* 


End file.
